Stand our ground
by Leukonoe
Summary: Mieszkańcy planety Cray zdążyli niemalże zapomnieć o wojnie z Void'em i jego tworami, Link Jokerami. Życie wróciło do względnego spokoju. Ale spokój zawsze jest ciężko wywalczony i bardzo ulotny. Rycerze Cienia, jeden z wielkich klanów United Sanctuary, doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie cofną się nawet o krok.


**Twór napisany pod jednego konkretnego czytelnika, a mianowicie mojego mężczyznę, z którym ostatnio mamy niesłychaną jazdę na Vanguarda zarówno w formie karcianki, jak i anime (nigdy w życiu bym nie pomyślałam, że seria o graniu w karty, może być taka wciągająca). Oczywiście większość z tego, co jest napisane w tym opowiadaniu jest moją osbistą wizją, bo jest niewiele informacji dotyczących świata samej karcianki.  
Miałam problem z niektórymi nazwami własnymi jak Gold Paladin, czy Shadow Paladin, których przetłumaczyłam na Złotych Rycerzy i Rycerzy Cienia, jednocześnie zostawiając w oryginale np. Oracle Think Tank, czy United Sanctuary. W moim odczuciu w takich wersjach brzmi to lepiej, ale mogę się mylić.**

**Oczywiście świat i bohaterowie należą do swoich prawomocnych właścicieli.**

**PS. To jest ten moment, gdy bierze mnie trwoga... co ja robię ze swoim życiem oO"**

**Tak, czy siak smacznego :)**

* * *

Największe miasto United Sanctuary, to w którym znajdowała się główna siedziba Oracle Think Tank, jak również królewska rezydencja króla Alfreda, lśniło w słońcu. Promienie odbijały się od szyb wysokich wieżowców, od chromu pojazdów i pancerzy Złotych Rycerzy. Niebo było bezchmurne - widoczne były sierpy i tarcze kilku z kilkunastu księżyców - jedynym, co je przesłaniało, to rozpostarte skrzydła aniołów i bestii, które służyły wielkim klanom królestwa. Wszystko w tym miejsce było jasne i czyste - w srebrze, złocie, błękitach, zieleniach - pełne życia. W tym miejscu, w samym sercu królestwa, gdzie niemalże czuło się buzującą magię i technologię, które stanowiły o sile tej najmniejszej ze wszystkich nacji planety Cray, łatwo było zapomnieć o niepokojach na granicy z Dragon Empire, którego wojenne zapędy bynajmniej nie zostały zaspokojone - smoki zawsze są nienasycone. Bardzo szybko zapomniano o zagrożeniu ze strony Void'a i jego tworów Link Jokerów, w końcu bohater powrócił zwycięski - Blaster Blade znów prowadził rycerzy do boju - więc nie było czego się obawiać.

W tym pozornym spokoju niczym grom, przypominający o zbliżającej się burzy, były dwa czarne motory mknące szerokimi alejami. Maszyny wyróżniały się zarówno barwą - światło natychmiast nikło w matowej karoserii i ostrych kątach - jak również budową - długie, niskie, zabudowane, na których niemalże się leżało, ukrytym za widmowymi fioletowymi ekranami - wśród lekkich jasnych pojazdów, które mijały, rzucały się w oczy i nie było nikogo, kto by się nie obejrzał. Ci zaś, którzy mieli ostrzejszy wzrok - jakieś elfy, albo niektóre bestie - widzieli również kierowców i zaraz zaczynali szeptać podekscytowani, może odrobinę zaniepokojeni. Być może od ostatnich wydarzeń, od walki z Void'em i Link Jokerami, klan Rycerzy Cienia został zaakceptowany, jednak wciąż byli wśród nich przede wszystkim bezlitośni zabójcy, wyrzutki, ścigani przez prawo, mściciele w wojnie niezrozumiałej dla zwykłego mieszkańca United Sanctuary. Wciąż ich obecność w miastach poza ich prowincją, była niemile widziana. Stanowili cień, z którego istnienia wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, ale od którego wszyscy chcieliby się trzymać jak najdalej. Tym bardziej niepokojące było, że tymi niemiłymi gośćmi był sam Blaster Dark, oraz jego bliska przyboczna Dorint.  
Mało kto zwrócił uwagę na to, że żadne z nich nie miało przy sobie broni i że pancerze, które mieli na sobie, nie były pancerzami bojowymi. Nikt by i tak nie uwierzył, że bohater Rycerzy Cienia przybył rozmawiać. Jednak w najwyższych wieżowcach kompleksu korporacyjnego Oracle Think Tank obserwowano bardzo uważnie te dwie powoli zbliżające się czarne punkty z mieszaniną niepokoju i... nadziei.

CEO Oracle Think Tank bogini Amaterasu patrzyła na rozciągające się poniżej miasto z wysokości ostatniego piętra wieżowca głównej siedziby korporacji. Wyglądała skromnie i pewnie wielu zwykłych mieszkańców, czy nawet szeregowych pracowników, nie poznałoby jej w prostych, ale wciąż najwyższej jakości, czerwonych szatach i bez tych wszystkich magicznych i technologicznych amuletów, które nosiła, gdy wyruszała do bitwy, ciemne włosy o fioletowym odcieniu spływały jej swobodnie na ramiona, dodając jej odrobinę młodzieńczej urody. Nie wyglądała jak bogini, raczej jak zatroskana matka.

Za jej plecami znajdowała się największa i najbardziej wystawna sala konferencyjna. Rzadko używana, chyba że okazja była wyjątkowa. Szkoda tylko, że tym razem nie była radosna.

Nie odwróciła się, gdy drzwi rozsunęły się z cichym sykiem, widziała w odbiciu i wiedziała, kto przyszedł.

- Pani - odezwała się Milk łagodnym chociaż odrobinę nerwowym głosem, nie do końca pewna, czy powinna zakłócać spokój CEO, zatrzepotała przy tym delikatnymi, różowymi skrzydłami. - Przybyli przedstawiciele Złotych Rycerzy, Genesis i Angel Feather. Czy...

- Oczywiście wprowadź ich - powiedziała spokojnie bogini, w końcu odwracając się od okna. - Poinformuj również Royce'a, żeby przybył, jak również boginię Tsukuyomi i Sakuyę.

Sylfka tylko kiwnęła głową i wyszła, jednak aż nadto wyraźne była widoczne obawa w zazwyczaj roześmianych oczach. Takie spotkania nie zdarzają się zbyt często. Jednak nikt poza najwyższymi władzami OTT nie znał szczegółów. Nikt jednak nie śmiał zadawać pytań, uświęcona tradycją hierarchia na to nie pozwalała.  
CEO jeszcze ostatni raz zerknęła na miasto - czarne, tak bardzo wyróżniające się maszyny właśnie docierały do kompleksu - i usiadła przy stole u szczytu stołu, czekając na swoich gości.

Pierwsi zjawili się przedstawiciele Angel Feather. Nie było wśród nich żadnego lorda, nie przybyła ani Ramiel, ani Zerachiel, jednak przybyła Metatron, co było wystarczającym dowodem, że klan poważnie potraktował zaproszenie CEO. Anelica swoje czerwone skrzydła, zaczynające się nisko na plecach, miała złożone i niemalże znikały pod płaszczem długich, błękitnych włosów. Tak samo jak Amaterasu nie miała na sobie swoich zwyczajowych szat bojowych, jednak złoty, uskrzydlony diadem był na miejscu. Towarzyszyła jej nieodłączna Nahas, młodsza siostra o równie karminowych skrzydłach jak starsza anielica, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej o równie karminowych włosach. Nahas była w rynsztunku bojowym, chociaż broń musiała zostawić przed wejściem do siedziby OTT. Równie bojowo wyglądał drugi przyboczny Metatron, Mastema. Może nie miał przy sobie żadnej widocznej broni, jednak on jej nie potrzebował, sam był bronią, która nie raz i nie dwa z poświęceniem, widocznym po braku jednego skrzydła i oka, ruszała do boju. Taki dobór przybocznych mógł świadczyć jedynie o tym, że inne klany doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę, z tego co miała na myśli CEO, gdy napisała, że zaproszone są wszystkie klany.

Metatron ukłoniła się z szacunkiem bogini, poprawiła okulary, uśmiechając się lekko. Razem z pozostałymi zasiadła za jedynym stołem, przy którym stały krzesła bez oparć.

Chwilę po Angel Feathers na salę weszły pozostałe boginie OTT - malutka Tsukuyomi, która zasiadła po prawej stronie Amaterasu, i jak zwykle wytwornie wystrojona Sakuya, która przyniosła ze sobą zapach kwiecistej łąki. Druga bogini nie zasiadła na swoim miejscu, ale podeszła do Matatron, z którą wymieniła kilka uprzejmości.  
Gdy się odwracała by zając miejsce po drugiej stronie Amaterasu, na salę weszli Złoci Rycerze. Prowadził ich osobiście sam Blaster Blade w towarzystwie Gallatina i Escrada, rycerzy, którzy zostali odznaczeni tytułem Liberatora w niedawnej wojnie z Link Jokerami. Wszyscy byli w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym, ale nikt nie spodziewał się, że z niego zrezygnują, w końcu stanowili największą siłę militarną United Sanctuary i byli w stałej gotowości.  
Amaterasu uważnym spojrzeniem odprowadziła Blaster Blade'a, zastanawiając się, czy król Alfred poinformował go, kto jeszcze pojawi się na tym zebraniu i jeżeli tak, jakie wytyczne najwierniejszy rycerz jasności otrzymał. Złoci Rycerze zasiedli przy stole na przeciwko bogiń.

Na koniec przybył najmniejszy klan królestwa, Genesis, będący niejako klanem-dzieckiem dla Oracle Think Tank i do tej pory oba łączyła silna więź. Dlatego jego przedstawicielem był lord, Wieczna Bogini Iwanagahime, a towarzyszyły jej dwie kobiety, bardziej znane jako Wiedźma Sów i Wiedźma Kruków, niż ze swoich prawdziwych imion. Żadna z nich nie miała ze sobą żadnych elementów bojowego rynsztunku, ufały w zabezpieczenia OTT. Wszystkie trzy ukłoniły się z szacunkiem Amaterasu i towarzyszącym jej boginiom i usiadły przy stole najbliższym do stołu gospodyń.

- Zatem mamy wszystkich - odezwała się Metatron z lekkim uśmiechem. - Zaczynamy? - Spojrzała na CEO.

- Jeszcze na kogoś czekamy - powiedziała spokojnie Amataresu, patrząc na Metatron z lekką przyganą. Anelica była znana ze swojej złośliwości i w sumie naiwnością było sądzić, że z niej zrezygnuję na czas tego spotkania.

- Kuzynko - wtrąciła się bogini Iwanagahime uprzejmym ale stanowczym tonem, korzystając również z familiarnego tytułu, którym posługiwało się większość boskich istot zamieszkujących planetę Cray. - Nie chciałabym podważać twoich decyzji, ale czy to na pewno był dobry pomysł? - zapytała z wyraźną troską w głosie.

- Chyba nie myślisz, kuzynko, że robiłaby to bez naprawdę wyraźnego powodu? - rzuciła Tsukuyomi z gniewnym prychnięciem, ewidentnie niezadowolona, że ktoś próbuje obrażać jej CEO.

- Oczywiście, mój błąd - przyznała Iwanagahime z delikatnym skinięciem głową.

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że my też zostaniemy oświeceni - mruknęła Metatron teatralnym szeptem.

- Pani - powiedziała z uprzejmym uśmiechem Wiedźma Sów. - By domyślić się powodów wystarczy mieć oczy szeroko otwarte.

Metatron posłała drobnej kobiecie mordercze spojrzenie znad okularów, a jej młodsza siostra skrzywiła się wyraźnie, na tę nie za bardzo delikatną sugestię, że wywiad Angel Feather zostawia wiele do życzenia. Chociaż po nieco spłoszonym drgnięciu Wiedźmy można było się domyślić, że nie to miała do końca na myśli.

- Moje drogie panie - powiedziała łagodnie Sakayuki, wstając i patrząc na anielice, a potem na Wiedźmę z uspokajającym uśmiechem. - Wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione w swoim czasie. Jest to sprawa dotycząca całego United Sanctuary, dlatego też poprosiłyśmy o obecność wszystkie klany.

Amaterasu przez tę wymianę zdań siedziała nieruchomo, bardzo uważnie obserwując, siedzącego na przeciwko Blaster Blade'a, jednak wciąż nie potrafiła rozszyfrować jego wyrazu twarzy. Siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w wyłączony na razie ekran wmontowany w biurko. Wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał prowadzonej rozmowy, albo jakby jej temat zupełnie go nie obchodził, albo może nawet nudził. Trochę więcej było widać po towarzyszących mu rycerzach. W obu przypadkach siedzieli sztywno, niemalże na baczność, i aż emanowali nerwowym napięciem, jakby w każdej chwili mieli wystrzelić ze swoich miejsc, jak strzały po zwolnieniu cięciwy.

I tylko oszczędny gest dowódcy powstrzymał ich przed tym, gdy drzwi do sali rozsunęły i weszła do środka dwójka przedstawicieli ostatniego z zaproszonych klanów.

- Ojej spóźniliśmy się - powiedział w wejściu Blaster Dark, niemalże szczerze zdziwionym głosem, zupełnie nie przejmując się skierowanymi w jego stronę bynajmniej nie przyjaznymi spojrzeniami. - Wybaczcie, ale się zapatrzyłem na wspaniałości tego miasta, prawda Dorint? - rzucił do, idącej pół kroku za nim, kobiety.

- Ciężko przejść obok niego obojętnie, zwłaszcza gdy się je tak rzadko widuje - zgodziła się z nim.

- I miejmy nadzieję, że już tak pozostanie - powiedziała Metatron ze sztucznie uprzejmym uśmiechem.  
Dark spojrzał na nią i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Metatron, cudna jak zwykle - przywitał się, ale zaraz spojrzał w bok na milczącego jednoskrzydłego anioła. - Mastema! Kopę lat, jak tam oko, nadal boli? - zapytał z wyraźnie sadystyczną przyjemnością w głosie.  
Anioł wstał, ale przed dalszymi akcjami powstrzymało go walnięcie pięści w stół. Wszyscy odwrócili wzrok na Blaster Blade'a.

- Może starczy już tego przedstawienia - powiedział poważnym tonem, patrząc najpierw na przedstawicieli Angel Feather, potem dopiero na nowo przybyłych, szczególnie intensywnie patrząc się na swojego brata. - Zapraszamy do stołu, Rycerze Cienia. Zacznijmy to spotkanie - zakończył i usiadł na powrót przybierając maskę całkowitego braku zainteresowania.

Jednak Mastema nie usiadł na miejsce, a pozostała dwójka Złotych Rycerzy wciąż wyglądali na niezwykle spiętych i uważnie obserwowali. Powiedzieć, że atmosfera była napięta, było mocnym niedopowiedzeniem. Jednak sam Blaster Dark nie zwracał na nich uwagi, patrzył z trudnym do odgadnięcia uśmiechem na swojego brata. W końcu podszedł nonszalanckim krokiem do przydzielonych im miejsc, nieopodal stołu, przy którym siedzieli Złoci Rycerze.

- Jak zwykle uprzejmy - mruknął w stronę Blade'a, ale nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. - Swoją drogą przez to całe zamieszanie zapomniałem się przywitać - zwrócił się w stronę gospodyń. - Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Sakayuki moje serce raduje się, widząc was w dobrym zdrowiu. - Amaterasu odpowiedziała zdawkowym skinięciem głowy, dobrze ukrywając lekkie niezadowolenie z powodu pominięcia wszelkich tytułów grzecznościowych, pozostałym dwóm boginiom nie wyszło to tak dobrze, Tsukuyomi nawet prychnęła pod nosem. - Przy okazji - mówił dalej już bez złośliwego uśmieszku, tym razem patrząc na przedstawicieli Angel Feather. - Jakkolwiek jestem niezwykle mile połechtany, że specjalnie dla mnie przyprowadziłaś ze sobą tą chodzącą broń, Metatron, to z was wszystkich - popatrzył po pozostałych. - To my powinniśmy się czuć najbardziej zaniepokojeni.

- Sugerujesz się się ciebie boimy? - wtrąciła się Iwanagahime, mrużąc oczy.

- A nie? - zapytał Dark, pochylając się w jej stronę z odrobinę szaleńczym uśmiechem.

Sama bogini nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, ani też nie zmieniła odrobinę gniewnego wyrazu twarzy, za to towarzyszące jej Wiedźmy poruszyły się nerwowo.

- Ale przypominam - kontynuował, prostując się. - To my jesteśmy na waszym terytorium i jest nas tylko dwójka, bez broni, nawet bez pancerzy bojowych. Jeżeli ktoś ma powody do obaw to my. Mam nadzieję, że doceniasz ten gest, Amaterasu?

- Doceniam - powiedziała spokojnie CEO, wstając. - Jak również doceniam, że wszyscy odpowiedzieliście na moje zaproszenie. Sprawa, tak jak wspominała wcześniej Sakayuki, dotyczy bezpieczeństwa całego United Sanctuary i wszyscy wspólnie powinniśmy się tym problemem zająć. Po ostatnim ataku myśleliśmy, że zagrożenie ze strony Void'a zostało zażegnane, jednak było to jedynie naiwne życzenie. - W jej głosie słychać było szczerą troskę. - Royce - zwróciła się do stojącego na uboczu mężczyzny ubranego w elegancki, dobrze skrojony garnitur, który wszedł do sali zupełnie niezauważony. - Resztę objaśnień zostawiam tobie - powiedziała i usiadła na swoim miejscu.

- Na twoje życzenie, pani - Royce ukłonił się bogini i podszedł do pulpitu, wklikał szybko komendę. Okna w sali zostały przyciemnione, światła zgaszone, ekrany w stołach rozjaśniły się blado. - Szanowni goście, postaram się przedstawić problem najzwięźlej jak się da. - Kolejne uderzenia w ekran i na środku sali pojawiła się projekcja, przedstawiająca smoka w locie. Smukłe jaszczurze ciało pokryte było czerwoną łuską, a oprócz tego pierś i nogi były chronione przez złoty pancerze, pysznił się w nim wielki zielony kamień energetyczny. Na szeroko rozpostartych, wąskich skrzydłach dało się dojrzeć złote znamiona w kształcie błyskawic, charakterystyczne dla rasy Smoków Gromu, na ich końcach również znalazł się pancerz. Wąski łeb najeżony był rogami i gładkimi naroślami również w kształcie błyskawic. W dwóch potężnych łapach trzymał miecze. Leciał na tle ciemnych, burzowych chmur. - O to główny powód tego spotkania.

- Vowing Dragon? - wtrąciła się Metatron z nutką zawodu. - Rozumiem, że lord Narukami powinien być traktowany poważnie, ale dawaliśmy sobie z nimi radę w przeszłości, czyżbyśmy nagle stali się aż tak bojaźliwi?  
- Wybacz pani Metatron, gdyby po prostu chodziło o Vowing Dragona, nie ściągalibyśmy nikogo z was, jednak... - wpisał kolejną komendę, projekcja zamarła, obniżyła się i odrobinę zmniejszyła. Teraz było widać, coś co wcześniej skrywało się za skrzydłami i niknęło na tle burzowych chmur. Czarny krąg energii, w którym przebłyskiwały czerwone smugi. - To - wskazał na czarny okręg - uznaliśmy za powód, który usprawiedliwia takie zachowanie. Wszystkie przeprowadzone przez nas analizy potwierdzają, że jest to dokładnie ta sama energia, z którą już mieliśmy do czynienia.

Wszyscy na sali na chwilę zamilkli. Niewiele dało się poznać po twarzach większości zebranych. Na części, jednak mignęło zaskoczenie i nutka trwogi. Takie okręgi - czarne, mroczne i lodowate jak odległa otchłań - były znakiem rozpoznawczym Link Jokerów, pokrętnych tworów Void'a, którego z takim trudem udało się niedawno odeprzeć. Tylko, dlaczego Vowing Dragon miał taki sam? A był to ten sam lord Narukami, którego wszyscy kojarzyli, chociaż teraz, jak by mu się przyjrzeć dokładnie, dało się zauważyć drobne różnice, które sprawiały, że dreszcz przebiegał po plecach. Było w nim coś obcego.

Tylko Dark Blaster i Dorint wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, jakby jedynie potwierdzili jakieś podejrzenia.

- O czymś może chcecie nam powiedzieć, Rycerze Cienia? - odezwał się Blaster Blade. - Nie wyglądacie na zaskoczonych.

Pozostali również spojrzeli na Dark'a i Dorint. Bohater Cienia chociaż raz darował sobie kąśliwą uwagę i tylko skinął głową swojej przybocznej. Ta włączyła wizjery widmowe, które przysłoniły jej twarz półprzezroczystą zasłoną. Sięgnął do nadgarstka, wyciągając kabel i podłączając go do wtyczki przy ekranie.

- Poproszę o dostęp - powiedziała, Royce tylko kiwnął głową i wpisał na swoim pulpicie kilka komend. - I jakbyś darował sobie to oprogramowanie szpiegujące, to wszystko poszłoby o wiele szybciej - dodała zaraz, nawet nie patrząc na mężczyznę. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wcisnął tylko jeden przycisk. - Dziękuję. - Krótka chwila na wpisanie odpowiednich komend i projekcja Vowing Dragona została przesunięta w bok a centralne miejsce zajęła projekcja bitwy. Po uzbrojeniu łatwo dało się rozpoznać walczące strony, Rycerzy Cienia i Pale Moon.

- Nie tak dawno temu, kilkanaście o ile dobrze pamiętam - mówił Dark poważnym tonem. - Mieliśmy, jak widać na załączonym obrazku, potyczkę z jednym z Cyrków Pale Moon. Teoretycznie nic wielkiego, ale... - Dorint bez dodatkowej komendy przybliżyła obraz na jeden z fragmentów pola, do którego oddziały Rycerzy nie zdołały dotrzeć. Na jednej z platform, które Cyrk zawsze woził ze sobą, wśród akrobatów i bestii, na tronie siedziała elfka. Jaskrawo czerwone włosy spływały na nagie ramiona i przysłonięte skromnym fragmentem czarnego pancerza piersi, na jej ustach gościł pewny siebie uśmieszek, jakby nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że przeciwnik nie jest w stanie jej zagrozić. Gdy obraz został jeszcze odrobinę przybliżony dało się dojrzeć czerwone smużki energii pełgające wśród jej włosów i na nagim brzuchu. Jednak dopiero, gdy elfka wstała i rozłożyła ramiona za jej plecami pojawił się okręg czarnej energii. - Jakby ktoś nie rozpoznał, to treserka smoków Silver Thorn, Luquier, chociaż z tego co mi wiadomo, teraz tytułuje się królową.

Projekcja została zatrzymana, ale nie trzeba było oglądać dalszego przebiegu walki, by wiedzieć, że oddziały Rycerzy zostały zniszczone. Jednak nawet Metatron nie skorzystała z okazji, by poszydzić z tej klęski.

- Początkowo ciężko mi było uwierzyć w zeznania tych, którzy przeżyli. Jednak teraz. - Spojrzał na projekcję Vowing Dragona. - Przekonałem się, że mówili prawdę. Dzięki za informacje - dodał już z półuśmieszkiem na ustach i wstał. - Dorint. - Kobieta tylko odpięła kabel i również wstała.

- Dokąd się wybierasz? - odezwała się Tsukuyomi oburzonym głosem. - Jeszcze nic nie ustaliliśmy, a przecież taki był cel tego spotkania.

- Ależ ustalajcie, co chcecie, my już mamy to, po co przybyliśmy. - Machnął dłonią i odwrócił się.

- Nie chcecie walczyć? Tchórze! - wrzasnęła mała bogini i zaraz drgnęła, gdy Dark odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią.

- Większość rzeczy, które o nas sobie mówicie gówno mnie obchodzi - mówił niskim głosem, niosącym ze sobą groźbę. - Ale spróbuj jeszcze raz zakwestionować nasz honor, a zwyczajnie rozerwę cię na strzępy - syknął.  
W tym momencie na nogi poderwali się zarówno dwaj rycerze towarzyszący Blaster Blade'owi, jak również wiedźmy Genesis i Mastema. Dorint stanęła krok za swoim przełożonym w pozycji bojowej, by w razie czego go wesprzeć.

Jednak w obecnej sytuacji mieli raczej marne szanse by wyjść z tego żywymi.

- Zatem, co planujecie? - zapytała się spokojnym tonem Iwanagahime. - To co widzieliśmy jest jawną oznaką tego, że Void i Lin Jokerzy wciąż działają. W dodatku znaleźli sposób, by oddziaływać na lordów i bohaterów innych nacji. Kuzynko - zwróciła się do Amaterasu - teraz rozumiem, dlaczego tak nalegałaś na to spotkanie i zgadzam się, że jest potrzebne wspólne działanie. Dark Blaster chyba nie jesteś aż tak głupi, by też tego nie zauważyć. - Spojrzała na Rycerza Cienia uważnie.

- Planujemy robić dokładnie, to co robiliśmy do tej pory, ale sami i własnymi sposobami - odpowiedział. - I ostatnie, czego nam potrzeba, to słyszeć wasze narzekania na metody, których wy nie rozumiecie, ale które w swej świętej mądrości uważacie za niewłaściwe. Niemniej jednak, dziękujemy za zaproszenie, CEO, to był prawdziwy zaszczyt - powiedział z uśmieszkiem i ukłonił się w stronę Amaterasu. Chyba nie było nikogo, kto potrafiłby włożyć w jeden ukłon więcej szyderstwa.

- Dark - zawołała Metatron, gdy rycerze byli już przy drzwiach. Zatrzymali się, ale nie odwrócili. - Mam nadzieję, że te rany dobrze się leczą. - Powiedziała tylko z delikatną nutką kpiny. Oczywiście, że przedstawicielka klanu uzdrowicieli zauważy sztywność jego ruchów, chociaż ze wszystkich sił starał się ukryć fakt, że wciąż nie do końca doszedł do siebie po ostatniej walce. - Jak ci się wydaje, ile razy uda się waszym uzdrowicielom cię poskładać, po kolejnych przegranych bitwach? I jak myślisz, co się stanie, z twoim klanem, gdy znowu cię zabraknie?

Dorint już chciała jej coś odszczekać, ale Dark powstrzymał ją gestem.

- Dzięki, Metatron, za troskę - powiedział spokojnie. - Ale jakoś sobie poradzimy, zawsze sobie radziliśmy.  
Już nikt nie próbował ich powstrzymywać. Tylko pracownicy OTT patrzyli za nimi, jak przechodzili korytarzami i szeptali zaraz za ich plecami.

- Udało cię przy okazji coś wyciągnąć? - zapytał Dorint, gdy już byli przy swoich motorach.  
Pokręciła tylko głową.

- Niestety, za mało czasu i jednak za dobre zabezpieczenia, jak dla mnie.

- Trudno - powiedział, ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Zawsze warto było spróbować.

Odbezpieczył system swojego motoru, wyciągnął hełm ze schowka.

- Dark... - odezwała się Dorint, stojąc przy swoim motorze i patrząc nieufnie ponad ramieniem mężczyzny.

Ten tylko westchnął, chyba jednak nie dadzą mu tak łatwo odjechać.

- Jedź przodem - polecił, nie odwracając się. - Dogonię cię. Jedź - powtórzył ostrzej, widząc niepewność i protest w oczach kobiety.

Skrzywiła się, ale w końcu kiwnęła głową i uruchomiła swoją maszynę i z cichym poszumem odjechała. Dark westchnął ciężko i w końcu się odwrócił, patrząc pytająco na czekającego cierpliwie Blade'a. Założył ramiona na piersi i oparł się biodrami o swój motor. Czekał.

- Czyjego lorda to była decyzja? - zapytał Blade po chwili mierzenia się wzrokiem.

Dark tylko się zaśmiał.

- Jak zwykle mierzysz nas swoją miarą, braciszku - odpowiedział, kręcąc tylko głową. - Nie dostałem żadnych instrukcji, od żadnego lorda. Ba! Nawet, gdyby któryś spróbowałby mi dać jakieś wytyczne i tak bym zrobił to po swojemu. - Blade tylko zmarszczył brwi, chyba idea samodzielności w podejmowaniu decyzji była mu obca. - Tylko o to chciałeś zapytać?

- Więc to była tylko i wyłącznie twoja decyzja? - pytał dalej. - Dlaczego? Ty ze wszystkich najlepiej powinieneś rozumieć, że jesteśmy w stanie walczyć ramię w ramię! Już o tym zapomniałeś?

- Nie, nie zapomniałem - powiedział z nutką... nostalgii w głosie. - Doskonale pamiętam i dlatego nie mogę pozwolić, by się to powtórzyło.

- Aż tak traumatyczne to dla ciebie było? Współpraca ze mną? - w głosie Złotego Rycerza słychać było irytację, ale ciężko było określić, co dokładnie miałoby ją wywołać.

- Nie. Jeżeli miałbym być szczery, doceń to, nie zdarza się zbyt często, to... - Zapatrzył się gdzieś w niebo, na jeden z, bladych na błękitnym niebie, księżyców. - Był to najjaśniejszy moment w moim życiu, ale dla ciebie. - Spojrzał na brata. - Przyznaj, że był to jeden z najmroczniejszych.

Blade nie odpowiedział, ale w ty wypadku milczenie w zupełności wystarczyło, Dark uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem.

- No właśnie - powiedział. - I tak to powinno wyglądać. Cień nie istnieje bez światła, ale też nawet najjaśniejsze światło staje się nieznośne bez ciemności. Ale za żadne skarby te dwie rzeczy nie powinny się łączyć, bo wtedy powstaje jedynie szara pustka. Pustka taka sama, jaką oferuje Void, a chyba tego chcielibyśmy uniknąć, prawda? Nie martw się, jesteśmy częścią United Sanctuary i nic tego nie zmieni. Chociaż mamy głęboko wasze tradycje i hierarchie, chociaż metody przez nas stosowane dalekie są od takich, które nazwalibyście właściwymi, ale nadal w ten sam sposób rozumiemy honor. Dlatego będziemy bronić tego kraju, bo żadnego innego nie moglibyśmy nazwać domem.

- Nie musicie walczyć sami...

- Wiem, zakładam, że wy też staniecie do boju. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - A teraz wybacz, obowiązki wzywają - powiedział, wsiadając na motor i zakładając hełm, twarz przysłonił ekran widmowy. - Niezwykle miło mi się gawędziło, trzeba będzie to powtórzyć, braciszku - rzucił jeszcze nim, tak jak wcześniej Dorint, nie odjechał z cichym szumem maszyny, zostawiając za sobą samotnie stojącego Złotego Rycerza i siedzibę OTT, gdzie być może zostaną podjęte jakieś ważne decyzje, ale dla nich, Rycerzy Cienia, nie miały one znaczenia.

Cokolwiek by nie zostało ustalone, nie mieli zamiaru poddawać ani swoich pozycji, ani swoich postanowień.

**ciąg dalszy nastąpi**


End file.
